Various RFID systems are described in the patent and technical literature which are used to identify the presence of specially configured identification tags within a prescribed zone. Depending upon the system application, the tags can be affixed to a set of inanimate objects, or animals, or humans. Prior literature describes both passive tags which require interrogation and active tags which are powered and can initiate an identification signal transmission.